


Meet Me by the Mistletoe

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Melting Pot Merry Little Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A meeting at a Christmas party results in a meeting at a mistletoe.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2019





	Meet Me by the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> I fully intended on having a fic, which will accompany this soon!


End file.
